Lou Rodriguez
Detective Lieutenant Lou Rodriguez was an officer with the Metro-Dade Police Department and the former commander of the Organized Crime Bureau, Vice Division. He was shot and killed by hitman Ludovici Armstrong in 1984, taking a bullet that was meant for James "Sonny" Crockett. He was played in the television series by Gregory Sierra. Biography Background Owing to the brief time in which he participated in the show, limited background is given about Lieutenant Rodriguez. However, it is established that he has a wife named Maria, a son named Hector, and another unnamed daughter. Rodriguez is shown to have history with Crockett, and it is mentioned that the two had worked together in Vice, along with Lieutenant Scottie Wheeler from the DEA, for several years before the beginning of the series. Although not explicitly stated, it is likely Rodriguez was the lieutenant of the Vice department for many years, as he and Sonny have a close relationship that goes beyond business. Sonny states in the first episode that they have worked together for six years meaning that they began working together in 1978, it is unclear however if Rodriguez was a lieutenant at the time or was promoted some time later. Rodriguez also has extensive contacts within other law enforcement agencies, and a wide base of knowledge on criminals in the city, indicating he has been at his job for some time. He has a particular affinity for cigars, and can often be found with one in hand. Relationship with Sonny Rodriguez and Sonny were almost like brothers, making it particularly painful for the Lieutenant when Crockett implies he may be the departmental leak in "Brother's Keeper", owing to the large amounts of money appearing in Rodriguez's bank account. However, with the conclusion of the case and the exoneration of the Lieutenant, the two patch up their differences. Later, in "Heart of Darkness", Rodriguez shows concern of a personal nature when Sonny enters an undercover operation with Federal Agent Arthur Lawson, who's true allegiances are not entirely clear. In "Calderone's Return (Part I)", Rodriguez also goes beyond the call of duty in arguing for protection for Crockett when his name appears on a hitlist ordered by Esteban Calderone. After securing a place for his detective in witness protection, Rodriguez takes Sonny to the St. Vitus Dance so that he can collect a few things, but takes a bullet meant for Crockett fired by hitman Ludovici Armstrong, saving his detective's life in the process. Death Rodriguez never recovered from his wounds. As he lay critically ill in hospital, Crockett and Tubbs chased down Armstrong and his handler. Armstrong is killed in a shootout with Metro-Dade officers, but immediately afterwards Crockett and Tubbs receive word that Rodriguez has finally succumbed to his injuries. The two officers immediately head to the Bahamas to confront Calderone and avenge their Lieutenant's death. Trivia *Rodriguez's appearance and mannerisms can be seen as an homage to the archetypal portrayal of police chiefs in films and television series during the 1970s, and contrasted sharply with those of his successor, Martin Castillo, whose style helped define the Vice aesthetic. *Rodriguez was written out of the series because actor Gregory Sierra decided he didn't like being in Miami. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Police officers